


in which diego hargreeves and jason todd throw hands in an alleyway. ft: klaus hargreeves

by hermicnee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, How Do I Tag, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, POV Klaus Hargreeves, Self-Indulgent, This Is STUPID, Timeline What Timeline, Transgender Allison Hargreeves, Transgender Diego Hargreeves, Transgender Jason Todd, Why Did I Write This?, again: IM PUSHING MY AGENDA, ages? messed up. timeline? messed up. me? messed up, and jason just..actually idk wtf hes doing, diego just wanted to protect his sibling, im pushing my agenda smh, kinda? implied but not rlly, klaus just wanted drugs, not even implied but again, pushing my agenda, seriously this is ridiculous, thats just implied but know in all my tua fics hes trans, this is a mess, why are u still here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermicnee/pseuds/hermicnee
Summary: Klaus Hargreeves just wanted some drugs, they did not expect their brother to start a fist fight with a random kid in the dirty ass alleyway.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Jason Todd, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Jason Todd, Klaus Hargreeves & Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	in which diego hargreeves and jason todd throw hands in an alleyway. ft: klaus hargreeves

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking random im sorry. this all started when my gf and i (hey 🥴) were talking abt dc x tua characters and we suddenly came up with the idea of: kid diego hargreeves and kid jason todd fight in a random alleyway. and i just. had to write it. 
> 
> does any of this make sense? no. will i try to make it make sense? no. this is purely self indulgent and im not even mad lol. 
> 
> anyways there are criminally little to none tua x dc crossovers and thats a shame bc like,,bro theres so much potential here. 
> 
> enjoy this shit show ig (this is not beta-ed and i didnt even reread this so like. beware mistakes and just. beware this in general bc wtf is this)

Klaus Hargreeves would be the first to admit some crazy, weird shit happens in their and their siblings’ lives. They’d also be the first to admit they’ve seen crazy, weird shit in alleyways.

But they’ve never seen their brother randomly start a fucking fist fight with another kid. In an alleyway. Past their curfew. Next to the place Klaus got their drugs.

Holy hell. 

Klaus almost wanted to check if they hadn’t taken drugs already. But no they didn’t have anything except weed in their pocket. The drugs were around the corner, where the guy who had them ran off. 

Goddamnit random kid. Why did you have to scare off my drug dealer, Klaus thought bitterly.

Klaus shook their head, trying to think of what to do before realizing they couldn’t do shit. They weren’t that good of a fighter, they’d be in the way of Diego more than helping. But...on the other hand they could do something dirty to get the kid distracted or something...maybe throwing a brick could work?

But then Diego would be pissed because its not “just” or “fair” to do that plus he had it handled Klaus. Klaus scrunched their nose, yeah a grumpy Diego wasn’t a fun one. 

Their running-a-mile-thoughts were interrupted with Diego landing in front of them. Klaus looked from their glaring and bleeding brother to see the kid clutching a brick. 

Oh well, seems like the kid was on the same wavelength as Klaus. Fun. 

Diego grumbled something about playing dirty before he jumped back up and pulled out a knife with a shout, “If you want this to go beyond fists then c’mon then.”

Oh shit. Fighting a knife yielding Diego was never fun. Klaus saw the kid not even back down even when the knife glinted in the moon light. Did this kid have a death wish? Klaus hoped not, they don’t really feel like having a kid be one of the ghosts. 

Speaking of ghosts, Klaus really wanted those drugs. They could see the bloody ghosts shifting around the corners, moaning and screeching. This really wasn’t how Klaus expected the night to go.

It started when Klaus realized their drugs were really low, with only a stash of weed to last for the next few days. They could tell Diego and Ben noticed, they always noticed when Klaus got more twitchy and eyes moving faster than normal.

So of course the two assholes (Klaus sent a silent sorry to Ben) hatched a plan. Diego came in the room when one of Klaus’ legs were out the window and he bullied his way into coming with Klaus, with a vague comment of Ben coming if the duo took too long. 

Klaus did tries not to think about how kind of Diego is sometimes. He knew he couldn’t convince them to get out of going, vaguely knew the importance of the drugs to them. So he went to protect them against the night and creepy people. 

(klaus doesnt think they deserve their brother sometimes.)

So. That is why Klaus doesn’t leave when a random kid pops out from behind the dumpster and try to punch the drug dealer. And then proceed to fight their brother. 

Klaus doesn’t know if they should be happy their brother did this because he knew drugs were their lifeline or annoyed because they know Diego’s been itching for a fight since Luther busted his ass in training- also annoyed because they know Diego’s been wearing his binder all day and it’s probably crushing his ribs right now. 

Klaus settles on worry because good old Reggie makes Pogo do rounds around the house to check the kids. Klaus has had multiple punishments on being out too late, and they know, no matter how much Reginald sucks, Diego’s going to be upset he disappointed him. Plus if Diego’s comment is to go by, Ben will be searching for them soon. And Ben doesn’t deserve a punishment. 

So. Like any good sibling, Klaus shouts at Diego. “Hey dumbass we gotta go! Dad’s gonna beat our ass of we don’t get back soon!”

Klaus feels like they just pulled an Allison with the way both fourteen year olds (if the random kid’s looks are anything to go by, and Klaus likes to think they’re a good judge of looks,) stop suddenly. Damn, no wonder Allison always uses her power, that was fun as hell. 

Both teens are bloody and bruised, Klaus can see Diego huffing down air more than he normally would and yep, Klaus knew it, the idiot’s been wearing his binder for too long. 

Diego looks a little pale, they can’t tell if it’s because of the fight or their words, and turns quickly to Klaus. The other kid just stares while tugging his red hoodie uncomfortably, a move they’ve seen Diego (and Allison) do a lot. 

Klaus huffs and fiddles with their fingers, a nervous tick, in the silence. The ghosts are getting more restless now that their entertainment is down. It’s darker than before and Klaus just now notices how tight the alleyway is. 

They know if they don’t get home soon, a panic attack will arise. Both from being out the house and in a tight place. 

Diego seems to realize the signs because he comes close, hands hovering before Klaus gives a nod and the hands land on their shoulder and back. The kid, funnily enough, seems to realize too become he takes a few steps back.

Diego looks at the kid with narrowed eyes before he takes Klaus and they walk away slowly. Right before they leave, the kid yells out.

“If yah ever want round two I’ll be here,” Klaus and Diego look back to see the kid smirking and rubbing away the blood from his nose, “My name’s Jason.”

Diego seems to want to not respond but Klaus gives a cheery wave and in an equally cheery voice says, “Name’s Klaus and Diego. We’ll for sure come back! Maybe we can become friends. What do yah think, Dee?” 

Diego is guiding them out the alleyway, rolling his eyes and responding. “I’ll be back to kick his ass, yeah.”

Before they turn away, Klaus sees Jason chuckle and give a wave. 

“We’re not telling Ben about this.”

“Oh for sure.” 

(they get back before pogo makes rounds and get off without punishment. but klaus would say being without drugs and diego being bloody and bruised is punishment enough.

but maybe having potential new friend would be rewarding. even id their brother threw hands with him.)

**Author's Note:**

> hahhaha ok goodnight its like 4am and im sleep deprived and thats the only reason im even postinf this (ill probably regret this later but. whatever)
> 
> lowkey may make more of this because there’s SO much to unpack with this stupid trio (i cant believe we’d see rhe day that klaus is the one with rhe braincell but. here we are) 
> 
> ok goodnight lol


End file.
